S.O.S.
| Image = 2x19 RoseBenrardFlash.jpg | num_temp = 2 | ep_num = 19 | dias = 62-63 | emision = 12 de abril de 2006 | duracion = 43:15 | españa = S.O.S. | latinoamerica = S.O.S. | flashback = Rose Bernard | escritor = Steven Maeda & Leonard Dick | director = Eric Laneuville | invitados = L. Scott Caldwell - Rose Sam Anderson - Bernard Wayne Pygram - Isaac de Uluru Michael Emerson - Henry Gale | costars = Donna Smallwood - Asistente }} es el episodio número 19 de la segunda temporada de Lost y 44 de toda la serie. Mientras Bernard incita a los supervivientes para que hagan un intento de ser salvados, creando una señal de S.O.S., Rose cree que les está dando falsas esperanzas. En El Cisne, Jack decide cruzar la línea y ofrecer a los otros un cambio: Henry Gale por Walt. Sinopsis Anteriormente en Lost * El hombre barbudo le dice a Jack que en lugar donde están reunidos hay una línea. Si los supervivientes se atreven a pasarla, pasarán de mal entendido a otra cosa. * Locke le dice a Henry que debe ingresar los números en la computadora. Luego de eso, John ve un mapa en una de las puertas blindadas. * Henry Gale le dice a John que nunca ingresó los números en la computadora. Locke dice que él miente, pero Henry le conesta que se cansó de mentir. * Jack y Kate encuentran un paracaídas con suministros de comida. ''Flashback'' En una fria noche de invierno, Rose se queda atascada con el coche en la nieve. Un hombre llamado Bernard se ofrece a ayudarla. Rose rechaza sus consejos diciendo que ella ha estado conduciendo en la nieve durante toda su vida. Sin embargo, después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, se deja ayudar por Bernard. Cuando el coche sale del atasco, Bernard cae de bruces al suelo nevado. Entre risas, ambos se presentan el uno al otro, antes de iniciar caminos separados; sin embargo, ambos parecen interesados en conocerse algo más y Rose consigue, en el último momento, armarse de valor y grita: «¿Puedo invitarte a un café?». Cinco meses más tarde, la pareja se encuentra en un lujoso restaurante, enclavado entre las impresionantes vistas de las Cataratas del Niágara. Mientras Rose mira sobrecogida las vistas desde su mesa, Bernard parece estar nervioso y hace señas a un hombre que se encuentra detrás de Rose. De repente, dos violinistas se acercan a la mesa y comienzan a tocar. Bernard le pide a Rose que se case con él. Tras una pausa, Rose dice: «Bernard, me estoy muriendo». Un Bernard conmocionado pide a los músicos que paren, mientras Rose comienza a explicar que tiene cancer en fase terminal, quedándole aproximadamente un año de vida. Bernard, sin embargo, insiste en que todavía no ha respondido a su pregunta. Rose preguntándole si está seguro, y plenamente consciente de lo que pasará, acepta la propuesta. se da cuenta de que Bernard le ha engañado.]] "Estamos perdidos" dice Rose, mientras Bernard y ella conducen por el desierto australiano. Los dos se encuentran ahora en su luna de miel y Rose comenta que ella hubiera preferido una playa a conducir en medio de la nada. Sin embargo, pronto Bernard sorprende a Rose diciendo que están ahí para que la vea Isaac, un curandero del que se dice que ha ayudado a cientos de personas enfermas. Rose disgutada sale del coche mientras Bernard la persigue diciendo que ha oido que Isaac puede tratarla, Rose grita que ella no le pidío eso, lo que les lleva a un incómodo silencio. Rose explica que ha hecho las paces con su destino, a lo que Bernard le recrimina que él no y le pide que lo intente. Dentro de la clínica de Isaac, mientras Rose espera a ser reconocida recorre el cuarto con la mirada, viendo la gran cantidad de cartas de agradecimiento que el curandero ha recibido de sus pacientes. Al rato entra Isaac y Rose comienza a bromear sobre sus procedimientos dejando ver su excepticismo. Isaac, sin embargo, parece imperturbable y comenta que existen ciertas áreas en el mundo que tienen diferentes energias que pueden ayudar a curar las enfermedades de la gente. Él comienza a leer el áurea de Rose pero pronto se detiene, admitiendo que él no puede ayudarla. Rose replica que no esperaba que lo hiciera, Isaac explica que no es que ella no pueda ser curada, sino que ese no es el lugar adecuado. Se disculpa ofreciéndose a devolverle el dinero que le había dado Bernard, pero Rose le pide que se lo quede porque va a decirle a Bernard que ha funcionado y que está curada. Rose se da cuenta de que su marido nunca aceptará lo que está pasando y quiere que disfrute del tiempo que le queda con ella, en lugar de malgastarlo en intentar evitar lo inevitable. En el aeropuerto de Sydney, un risueño Bernard deja sóla a Rose por un momento en la terminal. Cuando él se aleja a ella se le cae un bote de medicamentos de su bolso que rueda hasta toparse con el brazo de un hombre que se lo devuelve. Rose agradece al hombre, John Locke hace un gesto cortés y se marcha con su silla de ruedas. Acontecimientos en tiempo real En la playa, Rose y Bernard colocan comida en las estanterías de la improvisada cocina. Bernard le pregunta a Rose si todo eso no le molesta: comida con etiquetas extrañas que caen del cielo. Rose dice que no cuestione los bienes que les llegan, pero Bernard no puede aceptar que nadie se cuestione las cosas extrañas o que se hayan rendido de ser rescatados. En El Cisne, Locke trata de recordar las anotaciones del mapa de la puerta blindada mientras la alarma del contador suena. Se encuentra garabateando en un trozo de papel cuando es interrumpido por Jack que le recuerda que tiene que introducir los números en el ordenador. John lo hace sin mucho entusiasmo. Jack se dirige a la celda donde se encuentra el prisionero y junto con Ana Lucia comienzan a preguntarle a Henry sobre Walt el cual les dice que ellos nunca les devolverán a Walt. intenta reclutar a Hurley.]] Mientras Hurley habla con Rose sobre su nueva dieta, Bernard les interrumpe pidiéndole a Hurley que reuna a algunos de los supervivientes. Rose le pregunta que está tramando, pero él mantiene el secreto. Jack se prepara para dejar El Cisne y cruzar La Línea a pesar de las advertencias de Ana Lucía. Ella le da a él su pistola diciéndole que la necesitará más que ella y le aconseja que le acompañe alguien. Jack decide acercarse a Kate que se encuentra con Sawyer en la playa recogiendo erizos de mar. A pesar del disgusto de Sawyer, Kate acepta ir con él dejando a Sawyer sólo en la orilla. Bernard reune a un grupo en el campamento a los que les cuenta que deberían hacer una enorme señal en la playa por si la ve un avión o un satélite toma fotos. El grupo no parece muy convencido de la idea y tampoco lo está Rose que le averguenza delante de todos y le acusa de estar dándoles falsas esperanzas. Bernard enfadado se marcha diciendo que tiene que construir una señal. Bernard se dirige a Charlie y Eko que le dicen que están construyendo una iglesia. Bernard no puede creer que estén pensando en una iglesia en lugar de hacer algo por ser rescatados, pero los dos rechazan ayudarle. En la escotilla, John cada vez se siente más frustrado y le pide a Ana Lucía poder hablar con el prisionero. Ella dice que mientras Jack tenga la pistola la puerta permanecerá cerrada, pero que si quiere puede gritarle. John le pregunta a Henry a través de la puerta blindada si realmente pulsó el botón o no el día anterior cuando Locke quedó atrapado. Henry simplemente se sienta en silencio y esboza una siniestra sonrisa. La postura autoritaria de lider de Bernard parece ser que no da buen resultado ya que cuando vuelve al campamento descubre que la mayoría de sus colaboradores han abandonado la tarea de hacer la señal. Sin embargo continua dando órdenes al grupo reservándose para si mismo la fácil tarea de marcar las letras en la arena mientras que los demás tienen que arrastrar pesadas piedras. Una vez más, Bernard intenta reclutar a más gente para su labor, visitando a Sawyer en su tienda, mientras Rose le ve desde lejos. Al igual que Eko y Charlie, Sawyer no acepta. Bernard acusa a Rose de atacarle, poniendo toda la mano de obra en su contra, pero Rose dice que quizás se deba más a sus pocas habilidades dirigiendo un grupo que a su falta de apoyo. Bernard declara que si no intentase siempre hacer cosas, ella ni siquiera estaría viva. La falta de tacto de Bernard hace que la conversación termine abruptamente y Bernard se da cuenta de que eso estaba fuera de lugar. Mientras atraviesan la selva, Kate le pregunta a Jack porqué la eligió a ella, en lugar de Sawyer. Jack cree que los Otros no la quieren, teniendo en cuenta que la raptaron y podrían haberla retenido. Kate ve una muñeca en el suelo y antes de que Jack pueda evitarlo, Kate la toca activando una de las trampas de Rousseau. Ambos son atrapados en una red colocándoles muy cerca el uno del otro. Kate se las arregla para coger la pistola de Jack e intenta disparar a la cuerda que sujeta la red. Ella falla, pero cuando Jack la sustituye consiguen liberarse de un sólo disparo. Los dos caen al suelo justo uno encima del otro. hace que Jin abandone.]] En la playa Jin se encuentra colocando las piedras en la playa. Bernard se le acerca demostrando una vez más un comportamiento descortés como lider diciéndole a Jin que lo está haciendo todo mal. Jin deja de ayudarle y Bernard se da cuenta de que su equipo entero le ha abandonado. Mientras tanto, Rose se acerca a John y los dos hablan sobre los esfuerzos de Bernard. John comenta que ya no tiene nada que hacer en la escotilla. Rose parece devolverle su fe en la isla diciendo que ambos saben que sus heridas curarán más rápido que de lo que Jack predice (Rose es una de las pocas personas que saben de la parálisis previa de John). Los dos comparten un silencio y John recuerda como la Isla le ha curado en el pasado. Comienza a diluviar y Kate le cuenta a Jack lo que encontró en El Bastón, incluyendo la barba falsa. Kate y Jack encuentran el lugar donde se encontraron con los Otros la última vez. A pesar de que Kate intenta disuadirle, Jack comienza a gritar tan alto como puede para que los Otros aparezcan. Bernard, en solitario, sigue construyendo la señal. Rose llega y se disculpa. Bernard pregunta porqué y ella confiesa que le mintió en Australia, y que Isaac nunca la curó. Rose explica que una persona puede sentir cuando tiene algo dentro que no le pertenece, y que despúes del accidente ella dejó de sentir el cáncer. Rose cree que la Isla la ha curado. Al final, Bernard cesa en su tozudez, pensando que si Rose deja la Isla el cáncer volverá. Diciendo que ellos nunca se marcharán y asegurando que dejará de estar intentando siempre hacer cosas, Bernard abraza a Rose apasionadamente. y Jack encuentran a un exhausto Michael en la selva.]] Locke, ahora más descansado, se encuentra con Ana-Lucia en El Cisne. Con una fe renovada, John se dirige a la sala del ordenador donde finalmente es capaz de dibujar el mapa que vió. La noche cae y la mayoría de los supervivientes se sientan alrededor de unas fogatas, muchos de ellos relacionándose con su pareja. En la línea Kate pregunta a Jack cuánto tiempo van a estar esperando y se disculpa por haberle besado. Jack dice que él no lo siente, pero antes de que puedan seguir hablando se sorprenden por la visión de una antorcha en la distancia. Mientras los dos se quedan quietos, una figura emerge de la oscuridad derrumbándose en sus pies. Kate grita «¿Michael?», y él queda aturdido en sus brazos. Curiosidades Generales * A Rose se le cayeron accidentalmente sus pastillas en el aeropuerto y Locke, todavía en su silla de ruedas, las recogió para ella. Ella es una de los 3 supervivientes (quizás 4) que conocen la parálisis de Locke. Los otros supervivientes que lo descubrieron son Sawyer, en The Brig, y Boone en Deus Ex Machina. Walt podría haberlo descubierto al principio de la serie, en Pilot - Part 2 Locke le pregunta si quiere saber un secreto. * Aparece la «primera mención oficial» de Neil «Frogurt» en la serie. * La línea está cerca de una gran roca negra. Notas de producción * Sayid no aparece en este episodio. * Este es el primer episodio en tener flashbacks de estrellas invitadas. *Michael vuelve tras haber estado desaparecido durante 7 episodios. * Los acontecimientos del episodio están tristemente basados en la vida de L. Scott Caldwell (que interpreta a Rose), cuyo marido murió de cáncer después de un año casados. Temas recurrentes *En el uso popular, S.O.S. son las siglas de la expresión en inglés Save our souls, que traducida al español es «Salvad nuestras almas». (Redención) *Bernard espera que Isaac cure a Rose. (Milagros) *La señal de S.O.S. construida por Bernard se hizo con rocas negras en la blanca arena. (Blanco y negro) *La comida de la despensa tiene etiquetas en blanco y negro. (Blanco y negro) *Locke estaba en una silla de ruedas cuando Rose le vió en el aeropuerto de Sídney. (Secretos) *Bernard le dice a Rose que tuvo 7 semanas de malos días al otro lado de la Isla. (Tiempo) *Bernard y Rose estuvieron juntos durante 5 meses antes de que él se declarase. (Tiempo) *Cuando Bernard descubre que Rose tiene cáncer ella dijo que le quedaba 1 año de vida. (Tiempo) *Cuando Jack está gritando para que los Otros aparezcan, comienza a llover intensamente. (Lluvia) *Kate recoge 4 ostras. (Números) *Jack dijo que la pierna de Locke curaría en 4 semanas. (Números) (Tiempo) Referencias culturales * Uluru, también conocido como Ayers Rock, es una larga formación de rocas en el sureste del territorio norte-centro de Australia. Esta zona es sagrada para los Aborigenes de la zona. * "These Arms of Mine", una canción de Otis Redding, es escuchada en la radio del coche de Rose, y poco despúes en el tocadiscos de El Cisne. ** The Rose. After "These Arms of Mine" fades out, there is a shot of Rose and Bernard sitting together, and "These Arms of Mine" is incorporated into the score, played by strings. When the Otis Redding song is arranged instrumentally, it bears a striking resemblance to the song "The Rose", the most well-known rendition of which was performed by Bette Midler. * Libro Guinness de los Récords. Cuando Kate pelea por recoger mejillones de las rocas y tiene éxito recogiendo solo 4 en media hora, Sawyer dice que es hora de llamar al Libro Guinness de los Records. Se trata de un libro de referencia publicado anualmente, que contiene una colección internacional de records mundiales, tanto logros humanos como extremos de la naturaleza. * The Right Girl for Me, esta canción de Roger Edens es tocada por violinistas cuando Bernard se declara. * Dr. Giggles. Sawyer llama a Jack «Dr. Giggles». Dr. Giggles es un psicópata que escapa de un centro psiquiátrico para vengarse en la ciudad donde su padre fue capturado. * Norma Rae. Sawyer llama a Bernard “Norma Rae”, el principal personaje de esta película de 1979, que se envuelve en las actividades de unión de la fábrica textil donde trabaja. Preguntas sin respuesta *¿Por qué «Henry» intentó hacer dudar sobre si había pulsado el botón o no a Locke? *¿Cómo curó la isla la parálisis de Locke y el cáncer de Rose? Category:Centrados en Rose y Bernard